1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto known internal combustion engine, for instance, compression ignition type engine is so constructed that liquid fuel is injected directly into a combustion chamber or the like and thereby compression ignition combustion is initiated before mixture gas comprising air and liquid fuel which is sufficiently vaporized after injection is prepared in the uniformly mixed state.
For the reason combustion is achieved unsatisfactorily, resulting in generation of unburnt hydrocarbon in the combustion chamber and exhaustion of black smoke from the compression ignition type engine. This is one of factors for causing atmosphere pollution.
Thus, the present invention has been made with the foregoing background in mind and its object resides in providing an internal combustion engine of the type which assures remarkable reduction of generation of black smoke and hydrocarbon in exhaust gas.